Broken Keys
by Amandapanda7
Summary: THIS IS MY SEQUEL TO 'A DIFFERENCE IN THE DAWN' SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ALSO I AM GOING TO HAVE A QUESTION OF THE DAY FOR EACH CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE TO ANSWER THOSE IN A REVIEW!


Amanda's POV

"Glad to be back." Jess muttured under her breath. Maleficent threw the fire ball at Jess. She screamed and threw herself to the ground landing on her belly as if a captain on a pirate ship had told her to 'hit the deck'. I walked over to Jess and helped her up, while everyone else was busy glaring at Maleficent.

"Now now, children, don't have a tantrum. I only threw it to scare you." She said cackling, "Besides. We came to let you know that we are not going to cause any trouble this week. It seems as if our..._boss_ has gotten sick, and for his size, he'll need as many of us as possible-" Finn cut her off.

"If you're asking for our help thats way out of the question." He said glaring daggers at her.

"We came for peace, Lawrence." Maleficent said smirking. I could see a bottle of frustration build up in Finn ready to explode at the sound of his real name.

"DO NOT-" Finn started. This time I cut Finn off.

"Peace. You were talking about peace. Are you sure you even know what that means?" I said giving her a mock serious look. I heard Finn snicker behind me. This time her very own bottle of frustration building. She started off with a small spark forming in her hands, as she glared at me. I felt a sudden braveness fill me, aware of Finn squeezing my hand and letting go.

"Don't." I said in a dark tone when she lifted her hands. I rose my arms up, palms facing outwards. Ready for something that gladly never came. We stayed like that, having our own mini battle between our eyes. An understanding seemed to calm us. They really meant no harm. I put my arms down. As did she. I looked away and let Finn be the head of our outnumbered group. Jess and Willa looked at me puzzled.

"Ok..." Finn said out of words.

"We have to return to our boss..." Maleficent said staring in surprise of herself. We never thought the day would ever come. Nothing happened.

Charlene's POV

"Can we go home now?" Jess asked crossing her arms impatiently.

"Fine by me" Finn said shrugging and walking over to a bush where we last hid the fob here in the Magic Kingdom. I almost hated this place.

Finn's POV

I woke up in my bed at around 8 o clock on a Monday morning. I was already late to school. Perfect.

"Finn! Are you up dear?" I heard my mom called. Luckily it sounded like she woke up a little late too. She used the word dear.

"Yeah I'm up."

"Well hurry! Five minutes till first bell." She called through my closed door. I sprung up changing as quickly as possible. In about three minutes I was on my bike about 2 minutes away from school. I turned toward the back of the school building and parked my bike against a wall.

"Finn!" I heard a yell from my left side. Coming around the building, Amanda ran towards me her messenger bag swinging, which she claimed to be a backpack, but I disagreed.

"You're late too?" I asked her.

"Ugh, yeah. Don't ask. Come on! The bells gonna ring!" She yelled. saying that whole sentence so fast I barely understood her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the back of our dreaded school. We ran down the marble hallway with big windows the size of the wall. Today was cold,cloudy, dark and rainy. Amanda said this kind of weather gave her a head ache sometimes. We stopped in front of a metal blue door, the same as all of our doors.

"I'll see you later ok? This is my homeroom." She said letting go of my hand.

"We meet up later?"

"Outdoors. Garbage containers." She said.

I wanted to protest, for one it was disgusting back there, and for another I still didn't understand why she insisted on sitting behind the place where..._everything_ goes. But before I could, she walked into her class. I continued running down the hall, about 10 doors down. When my fingers barely touched the door knob, the second bell rang. I grunted before walking into my classroom. I was doomed. 5th tardy this year, one more, suspension.

Amanda's POV

I walked into my homeroom. To my surprise the whole room was silent and of course staring at me. was still doing the attendance but looked up when I walked in.

"Have a seat, Lockhart." He said in his gruffy voice that scared the class so badly no one dared to talk to him. Sally Ringwald looked up at me from her note book. She snickered and all at once the class started whispering to each other. Saying things like, 'I bet she was making out with Finn Whitman', 'Nah. Finn's too hot for her.' I felt my face grow hot.

Finn's POV

"Finn Whitman. Lunch Detention. Wesly Tarys. Lunch Detention. There's no throwing paper in class, ." said looking kind of depressed today. Must've been her 100th break up today, however it wasn't unusual for her.

Me and Wesly both grunted as I took my seat in homeroom. That was all I needed a detention. After what second and third period, lunch started and I hated ditching Amanda like this. I walked back to a crying , who clearly needed help more than I did with being late.

Amanda's POV

I walked out of third period feeling as if I wouldn't be seeing Finn at lunch. He had been late a thousand times before each time earning him a lunch detention so I really wasn't expecting anything. That was until I saw Charlene walking full speed toward me with a hurryed look on her face.

"Amanda. We need to talk now." She said grabbing my elbow and turned me around, she was walking face and it didn't seem as if she was looking at me but straight _through _me.

"Charlie, honestly, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at her visitors sticker on her hot pink tank top.

"Something absolutely horrible. I was with Terry. We ditched-"

"You did what?!"

"And we went to Frozen Marble. I went to the Girls' room to find him kissing _Storey. Storey, _Amanda!" She huffed looking as if she was about to cry.

"Whoah. Hold up. He wouldn't do that to you."

"Well technically we aren't dating. So he can." She said half laughing half in tears. We were still walking about 10 times faster than we wanted to.

"Char. Calm down. Its ok. Stop. Stop it." I said stopping her in the middle of the hall. She dried her tears.

"Look, we'll figure this out okay? I feel like, Maleficent was probably lying. I mean, can Disney characters honestly get sick? No, I don't think so. Illusionist, Char. that make up world we survived was made by them. They would have easily made him into a DHI to make you upset and tear the group apart. Or worse into an OTK. There are so many possibilities, ok? We'll figure this out."

"You're right. I'm overreacting. And I think the OT's are tricking us. We obviously shouldn't trust them. Learned from experiance." She said giggling, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve altogether. Not a pretty sound.

"Oh! That reminds me. If they did turn him into an OTK. Don't you think there could be others watching us right now?" She asked. But before I could respond. One of our lame metal doors swung open and smacked me in the head, I fell backwards landing on my back.

"OMG! Finn! Look what you did!" I heard Charlie's voice yell. She sounded very angry. But soon the words became muffled so did my vision. I was pretty sure I was going to have a concussion.

** THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'A DIFFERENCE IN THE DAWN'. EVEN THOUGH I DIN'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WENT AHEAD AND DID IT ANYWAYS! REVIEW! QUESTION OF THE DAY WHAT DO YOU THINK ALL OF THE KEEPERS REALLY LOOK LIKE? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK THEY LOOK LIKE TOO! JUST A RANDOM QUESTION. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME TO FIND OUT WHAT THE OTS HAVE PLANNED THIS TIME! THANK YOU!**


End file.
